


Stars Remind Me Of You

by BrynnRose6



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Pain, Sad Ending, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnRose6/pseuds/BrynnRose6
Summary: the pain train is in town
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stars Remind Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [im sorry it took so long, im here now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883334) by [fw0g_gutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fw0g_gutz/pseuds/fw0g_gutz). 



as kaito's execution started to end, maki saw stars looking like they dropped down from the stage sky as a rocket flew down from the sky.

a big bang came, and suddenly the rocket had crashed, with the love of maki's life in it. he was deas, and she had to accept it, he would never come back.

after the execution, maki laid down in her dorm room bed and almost cried. she knew she would see him again, but it wouldnt be soon. maki felt like she did it, and she was the reason for kaito's death. as she walked out of her dorm, she thought about the ways she could have prevented him from dying.

at night, she snuck out to look at the stars and the planets. they felt mesmerising and calm to her. they reminded her of kaito. she eventually slept there for the night.

she dreamed about seeing him again,

hugging him again,

and seeing him smile one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> in spain without the s right now


End file.
